


Treasured

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Ignis, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: When a dragon kidnaps Prince Noctis (again), it is up to the brave knights, Gladio and Prompto, to rescue him, but all is not as it seems.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever wake up with an idea and have to write it down immediately? That’s what happened here.

“What is it with dragons and towers?” Prompto asked. He had plenty of strength in his legs, built up from years of jogging, but even that was starting to fail him. Even Gladio, more muscle than person, was beginning to look tired, his face flushed and sweaty.

“Who knows?” Gladio shrugged, and even that seemed to take great effort. “Maybe it’s something about heights.”

“How can we be sure the prince is in _this_ tower, anyway?”

“ _Because_ ,” Gladio said, in an annoyed older brother tone (not that Prompto would know what that was like, being an only child.) “Our scouts reported seeing a golden dragon in this area.”

Gladio’s irritation was only somewhat justifiable. He’d been standing right next to Noctis when the dragon had attacked, and viewed it as some personal affront that the creature had managed to escape with their prince in tow.

“Well, yeah, but how do we know it’s the same one? There can’t be only one golden dragon in the wor-“

“Prompto. Shut up.”

“What? I’m just trying to-“

“No, I mean, I hear something.”

Prompto fell silent, and realized that he was right. It was distant, muffled, but unmistakably their prince’s voice echoing off the stone walls.

“Come on.” Gladio said, drawing his sword and charging up the remaining stairs like an enraged behemoth.

“Wait!” Prompto yelled, trailing after him.

They stomped up the rickety wooden stairs, making enough noise for an entire army between the two of them. As they got closer, the voices got louder, until Prompto could make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

“… you think you’re doing?” Noctis was saying, sounded more annoyed than distressed.

This was, perhaps, understandable. It wasn’t the first time he’d been kidnapped by a dragon, or even by this dragon in particular. Prompto wasn’t sure what the creature wanted with their prince, and every time he had returned safe and sound and of his own volition. However, the fact remained that this was an almost weekly occurrence, and he could see how Noctis might be more than a little fed up with it.

“Hey!” Noctis cried out, and that noise propelled Gladio forward, barreling through the little wooden door at the top of the tower.

It opened up into a large, circular room bathed in golden light. In the center of the room was Noctis, dark hair like a reverse beacon of sorts, and laying over him was a very handsome and very naked man. There was no sign of a dragon anywhere, and the more of the scene Prompto took in, the more bewildering it became.

Noctis wasn’t tied up or restrained at all. Instead, he was lounging in a nest of soft-looking pillows and blankets, some of which Prompto thought he recognized from the prince’s home. Scattered all around them were all of Noctis’s favorite things – comic books and video games and snacks – but even more perplexingly were the piles of jewels the junk all sat upon (a dragon’s hoard, his mind supplied). None of it added up, and Prompto felt his brain short-circuit.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Noctis scowled at the man, who Prompto realized he recognized with a start.

(“You know,” He’d said to Noctis once. “You always talk about your boyfriend, but I don’t think I’ve ever even met the guy.”

“Guess not.” Noctis said, far more concerned with his lunch – made by the boyfriend in question. “I’ll have to introduce you sometime. Until then, here.” He held up his phone, showing off a picture. “His name’s Ignis.”)

The photo had conveniently cut off the top of the man’s head. Prompto would have noticed the ivory horns curving out from his temples.

“What’s going on? Where’s the dragon?” Prompto faltered, hand hovering over the sword on his hip.

“You idiot.” Gladio scowled “That is the dragon. He’s trying to confuse us.”

Ignis – if that really was Ignis – looked up. This close, his eyes were inhumanly green. “You seem to be doing a perfectly good job of that.” He said, voice accented in a way Prompto has never heard before. “Well, my love, your ‘rescuers’ are here.”

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that? If you’d just let me sneak out like normal, we wouldn’t be in this mess. But no, you just had to go and make a scene like usual.”

Another memory bubbled to the front of Prompto’s mind – the last time Noctis had been “kidnapped by a dragon”. He’d gone missing in the night, and reports had surfaced that a golden dragon had been seen near the prince’s apartment. When word reached the king, he gathered all the soldiers he could muster in the throne room – including Gladio and Prompto.

They’d been just about to march on the dragon in question, when the prince had walked in. His clothes – the same ones from the day before – were rumpled and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Even as naïve as he was to these sorts of things, Prompto was able to recognize a walk of shame. He took one look at the scene and scowled.

“I can’t even go out for one night without you calling the entire royal guard?”

“I was worried,” King Regis said, descending from his throne. “You weren’t answering your phone, and there was that dragon…”

This only made Noct’s scowl deepen. “I’m fine. I just went out.”

“Out? Out where? Certainly not with your friends.” Regis gestured to Gladio and Prompto, who winced at being brought into the conversation.

Noctis’s eyes swept over the room, and everyone gathered there. “Can’t we have this conversation in private?”

“I, too, would like to know where you were.” Clarus Amicitia, Gladio’s father and royal bodyguard, said. He seemed amused by the situation, perhaps realizing what the king did not.

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out for you?” Noctis groaned, covering his red face with his hands. “I spent the night at my boyfriend’s place, alright?”

The king had nearly fallen over with shock, and that sight remained one of the funniest things Prompto had ever seen.

Ignis shrugged, rolling off the prince. Prompto felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull, but just because he was being confronted with a beautiful man’s beautiful body, but because the pieces were starting to fall into place.

“You’ve been fucking the dragon!” He said, pointing an accusatory finger at the both of them.

“How crass.” Ignis huffed, smoke blooming from his nostrils. “Noctis here is my most beloved treasure.”

“What Iggy is trying to say,” Noctis said, pulling himself up with some difficulty. The pillows seemed determined to swallow him whole. “Is that he loves me. He’s just trying to make me happy, in his own way. He just doesn’t get that this isn’t the way humans do things, and it’s not like we can go out to dinner or something. Not without causing a scene.”

“And this isn’t causing a scene?” Gladio asked. He didn’t seem pleased at all, but Prompto thought he was probably just relieved that Noctis wasn’t seriously hurt.

“It’s a work in progress.” Noctis shrugged. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to explain. I didn’t want you guys to think I was weird.”

“We don’t think that at all.” Prompto said, stepping forward slowly, so as to not startle the dragon in the room. Then, he held out a hand, as a symbol of peace. “It’s nice to finally meet you Ignis. Thanks for taking care of Noct for us.”

Ignis regarded the hand as though it were something unpleasant. “I didn’t do it for you. Noctis is-“

“Your most beloved treasure. They got that, and now they have to take me back.”

Ignis honest-to-gods _whimpered_. His hand shot out, as though without his permission, to try to grab Noctis, who simply warped out of reach. “Must you really? Aren’t you happy here?”

“Of course I am. We’ve had the conversation before. I have responsibilities, and people I care about back in Insomnia. That doesn’t mean I love you any less.” He knelt down next to the dragon, and ran his hands through his hair, causing Ignis to actually _purr_. “I’ll come back soon, I promise.”

Then they kissed. It was long, and full of tongue and teeth, and Prompto got the distinct impression he wasn’t supposed to be watching it. He and Gladio awkwardly stared at the gold-lined walls, as Noctis moaned into Ignis’s mouth.

“Alright, that’s quite enough of that.” Gladio said, and Noctis at least had the sense to look ashamed.

“I’ll be back.” Noctis said again. “Just try not to kidnap me again until then.”

“I make no promises.”  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes affectionately, and finally came to join his friends. “Come on, lets get out of here before dad sends the rest of the royal army.”

“Hope you brought your walking shoes.” Gladio said, as they started down the stairs. They curved down and down, into the abyss. “Because I’m not going to carry you.”

“Maybe Ignis should fly us back to Insomnia.” Prompto suggested, even though he had no intention of riding a dragon today. That was apparently Noctis’s area of expertise.

“So he can get shot at as soon as we reach the city walls? No thanks.” Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets, clearly resigned to his fate. “Sorry you guys had to come all this way. At least you can tell stories about how you valiantly rescued the prince from the clutches of the evil dragon, though.”

“Hell yeah.” Gladio chuckled. “Chicks dig that kind of stuff.”

“Speaking of,” Prompto said to distract himself from the veritable chasm that was below. “Dragons are, like, lizards, right?”

“Kind of?”

“I’m just wondering. Cause, I mean, their reproductive organs can’t work the same way ours do.”

“Are you trying to ask me if my boyfriend has a normal dick?”

“No! I mean. Kind of, yeah?”

“Let’s just say that is _my_ most beloved treasure.”


End file.
